The present invention relates to an electrical control circuit for synchronously acquiring data in a multi-dimensional orthogonal liquid separation system.
When separating the constituent elements of a liquid sample utilizing a multi-dimensional separation technique, typically through chromatographic columns and control valves, it has been difficult to accurately equate the acquisition of data with the detected signals for individual molecules. This leads to some loss of signal information, resulting in lower than desired signal-to-noise ratios. Any timing slips between the modulator, which provides relatively narrow peaks, and the data acquisition system results in an error in acquired data.